bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Desiron
Desiron was the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Ceronox Nui. Biography Desiron was brought into being approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. Desiron was responsible for creating several species of Rahi to populate the universe. Desiron joined a secret project started by Ferofax called Project: Shadow Warrior alongside Steeliroc and Antroz. The group abducted a member of each sapient species of the universe and experimented on them. Antroz would then train them to fight and use their powers. Unfortunately many of these beings died during the initial experimentation or were executed for being a failure. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Desiron was assigned by Miserix to monitor the Dome of Ceronox Nui that contains an island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, Desiron agreed to go along with the plan. Desiron, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. ''The Light in the Shadows In the closing stages of Project: Shadow Warrior, the four Makuta had come to the conclusion that the Rakile were the perfect race for the next step of the project as the Rakilian subject, Zerahk, was clearly more powerful than his brothers. Steeliroc manipulated Desiron in helping to host a few more experiments on Zerahk in order make him and hopefully the Rakile Army fall under the Makuta's contol completely, which resulted in a multiple personality disorder. Zerahk then killed Desiron before fleeing. By the time Antroz and Ferofax learned what had happened, some of the Shadow Warriors had been killed by Steeliroc. Yet most of the Warriors had managed to flee and have gone into hiding. In the closing stages of Project: Shadow Warrior, the four Makuta had come to the conclusion that the Rakile were the perfect race for the next step of the project as the Rakilian subject, Zerahk, was clearly more powerful than his brothers. Steeliroc manipulated Desiron in helping to host a few more experiments on Zerahk in order make him, and hopefully the Rakile Army, fall under the Makuta's contol completely, which resulted in a multiple personality disorder. Zerahk then killed Desiron before fleeing. By the time Antroz and Ferofax learned what had happened, some of the Shadow Warriors had been killed by Steeliroc. Yet most of the Warriors had managed to flee and have gone into hiding. Abilities & Traits Being a Makuta, Desiron possessed control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, and all forty-two Kraata powers. Desiron, while skilled with his weapons, prefered to use his powers in combat if he was forced to fight. He was never interested in Teridax's plan, only agreeing to go along with it as he realised the Makuta who sided with Miserix would be killed. He felt his true calling was in science, and enjoyed creating various Rahi along with experimenting on existing species. Mask & Tools Desiron wore a Kanohi Vohesa, Mask of Incomprehension. It granted him the ability to render his targets unable to understand their written or spoken language for a set period of ten minutes. Desiron also wielded a Chained Blade and a Longsword. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zahaku. Appearances *The Light in the Shadows'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Vohesa Wearers Category:Zahaku